The Broken Lines of Fate
by Cadence's Way
Summary: A new student with a secret past interrupts the delicate hierarchy of Slytherin House. Set during Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns all and I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"You have to take her Albus," the man's voice pleaded. "I can't keep her anymore. Miriam won't have her in the house. She scares the other children."

"Jonathan, calm down my young friend. Come, sit, have some tea. Lemon drop?"

Everly shifted her ear closer to the keyhole. She was dying to hear what lame ass excuses her guardian would make to the Headmaster for their late night visit to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surprisingly, it sounded as if he was actually telling the old codger the truth, which of course could be bad for her. After all, who in their right mind would take her in? It wasn't that she was bad per say, accidents just seemed to happen to those around her.

"I don't have a lot of time. I've booked a return portkey for eleven. Miriam doesn't like to be left alone these days. Too many strange happenings going on."

"Ah yes, the Death Eaters have been quite active," Professor Dumbledore murmured.

"He's really back, isn't he?"

Everly heard a chair scrape and the soft pad of footsteps across the floor. "Yes, my dear Jonathan, I am afraid he is."

"Fudge and the Daily Prophet don't seem to agree..."

"Cornelius will come around. He cannot ignore the signs forever. In the meantime, the Order has reformed and is busy tracking Voldemort's moves. You will help us Jonathan?"

"Miriam and I will do what we can, but we must think of our children first. I cannot put them in danger. That's why the girl has to go. If anyone were to discover her parentage, we would be sitting ducks."

What an ass! Sitting ducks...ha! As if anyone would find her in that shit hole they called home in the middle of east bumfuck New Hampshire. She supposed she should be happy he was so scared. Other wise Jonathan would have never thought to send her to Hogwarts. Oh, I do hope Dumbledore agrees to take over my guardianship and keep me here. It's been so long since I have stepped foot in England. Just that first smell of damp English air when they had portkeyed to London had awakened her senses and filled her with a sense of peace and belonging. America had not been all that bad. She had enjoyed the brief time they had stayed in Boston and New York City. Miriam hated the city though, so they always ended up moving to some hick town. It had been the same when they had lived in Italy and France.

"So, you will take the girl then?"

"Yes, of course. I promised your dear sister on her deathbed that I would protect Everly as long as it was in my power to do so."

"I'm sorry Albus. I appreciate everything you did for Nora, but if she had lived, perhaps she would have changed her mind. If she saw how much of him was in Everly."

"She loved him Jonathan, and she loved her child."

"He had her under the Imperius curse!" Jonathan shouted. Running his hands through his short dark hair, he sighed in defeat. "What's done is done. Nora is dead. He is dead. I can't keep Everly with me. She needs someone to watch over her. Especially now, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back."

"Fear not Jonathan, Everly is more than welcome here at Hogwarts. Perhaps you could ask her to come in. I find that listening through keyholes can sometimes lead to misinterpretation."

Fuck! How did he know I was there? The door swung open as Everly straightened up, her Uncle Jonathan's pale face glaring at her. Shrugging her shoulders, she ambled past him and flopped into the large leather armchair at the foot of the Headmaster's desk. "Hello Professor."

"Good evening Miss Wolcott. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Everly sized up the Professor. He smiled down at her, his light blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Thank you for your hospitality." Politeness never hurt. Plus, she needed him on her side. There was no way she was going back to the States and Miriam's iron fisted rule. She glanced between the two gentlemen. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we sort you. Let me just grab the hat. One second please." The Headmaster shuffled around, his periwinkle robes sparkling in the firelight. "Here we are. Just put this on your head my dear."

Professor Dumbledore handed Everly a tattered brown hat. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Everly gingerly took it and placed it on her dark head. "Ah, well, well, well, isn't this interesting. Another member of the illustrious house of ..."

"No!" Jonathan lunged forward and tugged the hat from Everly's head. "We do not speak their name!"

"What the fuck Jonathan?" Everly exploded. Enough was enough. "I'm going to find out eventually who my Father is!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Jonathan, Ms. Wolcott, please calm down! There is no need for raised voices. I will ask the Sorting Hat to keep it's comments to itself."

"Why? Why can't I know? Why won't anyone tell me who my Father is?" Everly clenched her fists in anger, her nails biting through the soft flesh of her palms. This was fucking ridiculous. She was sixteen for Salzar's sake! She deserved to know!

"Please Ms. Wolcott, your Uncle believes he is acting in your best interest, and I must respect that. Now, shall we finish with the sorting?"

Jonathan Wolcott shook his head warily. He handed the old hat back to Everly. Slipping his hands in the pockets of his dark brown cloak, he turned his attention to the fireplace. Everly quickly righted the hat back on her head and listened as it hemmed and hawed in her ear quietly. She prayed in earnest that it would ignore Professor Dumbledore's orders and blurt out her Father's name.

"Slytherin!" the Hat's ragged voice cut through the silence like shattering glass. Glancing up, Everly noted Uncle Jonathan's dejected expression as he shook his head sadly. Professor Dumbledore merely looked at her curiously, extending his hand for the Sorting Hat. "If you give me a moment I will ask Professor Snape, your Head of House to come show you to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Severus will be her Head of House? Do you really think that wise, Dumbledore?"

Who the hell is Professor Snake or whatever the old man said? And why is Jonathan so upset? Fucking secrets! It was the story of her life. Her Mother had died when she was three weeks old. Her Uncle Jonathan and his wife Miriam had taken her in and raised her. They had moved frequently, sometimes staying in vacant houses. When she was five they had left England for good. Miriam had given birth to their first child shortly after that and with every child she carried, her resentment of Everly grew. Her Aunt and Uncle refused to discuss her Mother or Father, always telling her she was better off not knowing and to let the past rest. The whole family had relocated to America when Everly was ten and lived amongst muggles. Miriam, as a muggle-born, was very comfortable, but Everly had hated it. She loved magic and detested being forced to live without it. In the past few years, Miriam had grown even more angry with Everly. She called her names and told her she was unnatural. Miriam forbid her to use magic and would lock her in her room for days at a time. The woman was seriously unhinged.

"Are you even listening to me Everly?"

Everly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Uncle Jonathan was glaring at her again. "I'm sorry, what was it you said Uncle?"

"Stick to your own company Everly. These other children in Slytherin, they come from dark families. Many of them have family members that are incarcerated in Azkaban and were known Death Eaters during the last war. You need to steer clear of them."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about the whys...just mind your own business and don't get involved with any of them."

"Giving her some last minute words of wisdom Wolcott?"

A tall man with a curtain of greasy black hair hanging in his face swept into the room. He folded his arms across his chest, his black cloak swirling around him and fluttering like a bat's wings.

"Now listen hear Severus, Dumbledore may trust you, but I certainly don't. If it were up to me, I wouldn't let Everly step foot in your snake pit."

"Yes, but you always did let Miriam make all your decisions, didn't you?"

Everly watched with delighted interest as the two men verbally sparred. It was obvious they had history and could not stand one another. Everly wondered what exactly their relationship was.

"Gentlemen, that is enough!" Dumbledore declared, the power of his command causing a multitude of instruments perched precariously on the shelves around the room to tinkle. "Severus, this is Miss Everly Wolcott. She will be joining the Slytherin's as a 6th year. Would you please show her to the dormitory? Jonathan, I believe you have a portkey to catch?"

With a final sneer at Jonathan, Professor Snape turned his steely gaze on Everly and visibly paled. His muddy brown eye grew wide, filling with what looked to be sadness. A subtle cough from the Headmaster seemed to snap Snape out of his trance and his expression shuttered. "This way Miss Wolcott," and he gestured for her to follow him. Everly stood and walked towards the door, her anger at Jonathan still simmering below the surface.

"Everly, please be careful. Remember what I said." Jonathan whispered quietly.

"Goodbye Uncle. Go home to Miriam and your children. I am no longer your burden. You are free of me now." Without a glance backwards, Everly swept out of the Headmaster's office and followed after Professor Snape.

"That is the Great Hall where you will take all your meals and this staircase leads to the lower levels of the castle. The entrance to the Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons."

"There are four houses, correct Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Wolcott; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You will eat and sleep with the students of your own house, but classes are intermixed."

"And what classes will I take?"

"Well that all depends on your grades at your previous school."

"I have never attended school, sir."

Snape stopped abruptly at the bottom of the dark stairwell and gave her a questioning look. "Never? How did you learn?"

"Miriam, my Aunt, insisted on home schooling. Also, we generally lived in the muggle world, so there was no local magical learning institution to attend."

"Ah, yes, Miriam Goldstein. She's a muggleborn, yes?" he asked, distain evident in his voice.

"Yes. Her Father was a banker and her Mother stayed at home with the children. They're dead now. Both of Miriam's brothers are muggles and have nothing to do with her or Jonathan.

"Disowned by her muggle family and yet she still wishes to live amongst them," he snickered. "She probably pays a muggle psychatrist to tell her why she is unhappy as well."

Everly chuckled. Perhaps Professor Drab & Dreary wasn't that horrid after all. "Were you at school with them, my Uncle and Aunt?"

Professor Snape merely stared at her for a minute and then gestured for her to follow him down the corridor. "Did you take your OWLs Ms. Wolcott?"

Ah, another adult that likes to ignore my questions. Oh well. "Yes, my Uncle did insist on me taking my OWLs. I believe he brought my results and gave them to Professor Dumbledore."

"If that is the case, you will receive your class schedule at breakfast tomorrow. If you have any questions about your classes, you may come to my office hours on Tuesdays between 6 and 8pm."

The hallway meandered deeper into the castle, the firelight of the torches creating shadows that seemed to dance across the cold stone walls. Everly hurried to keep up. "And what is it that you teach Professor?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, but previously I was the Potions Master. Now Professor Slughorn has assumed that role."

"Really? I love potions," Everly replied with feeling.

Professor Snape slowed. Raising a single eyebrow he asked, "And what do you love about Potions Ms. Wolcott?"

"The intricacy. Taking several ingredients, blending them in just the right way, and creating something out of them. It takes a delicate hand."

"Yes, indeed. Did you achieve an Outstanding in Potions?" At her nod, the Professor cracked a small smile. "Well, I am sure you will enjoy Professor Slughorn's class. He is an able teacher. Ah, here we are." The pair stopped in front of a portrait of a headless man atop a horse. "Potestus," murmured the Professor and Everly watched in surprise as the portrait swung open revealing a large room beyond it. "This way to the Snake Pit Miss Wolcott."

Clearing the threshold the door shut quietly behind Everly. She found herself in a large room filled with students of varying ages. A pair of young girls with golden plaited hair sat at a black marble table playing Wizard's Chess, while nearby a group of rambunctious boys played a loud game of Exploding Snap. She noted several black leather sofas in front of the large stone fireplace were occupied by older students that looked to be about her age. The lighting was dim, the floor black veined marble. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, dripping with crystals. It screamed of old money, and Everly smiled. Now, this felt like home.

"Miss Rosier," the Professor called out. Every eye in the room swiveled to the entrance and quickly landed on Everly. Butterflies wreaked havoc in her stomach and she forced herself to hold her head high. Jonathan always said that first impressions lasted forever. She would not stand here looking the coward. A tall girl stood gracefully from her perch on the sofa nearest the fireplace and approached them. Everly sucked in a deep breath. The young woman had blue black hair similar to her own except it was cut in a stylish bob where as Everly wore hers long and loose. Her pale skin gleamed in the dim light as she seemed to float towards them. It was her eyes though that had knocked the air out of Everly's lungs. They were the exact same cornflower blue as her own. Holy shit, we could be fucking sisters if I didn't know better.

"Good evening Professor. How I may be of assistance?" She spoke with the posh accent of the British upperclass.

"This is Ms. Wolcott. Ms. Wolcott this is Ms. Rosier. She is the Slytherin 7th Year Prefect. Ms. Wolcott is a 6th year. You will introduce her to her fellow students and show her to a bed."

"As you wish, Professor. If you will follow me Ms. Wolcott, I will show you to the 6th and 7th year's room." With a sashay of her hips, Ms. Rosier turned and headed towards the back of the room where a number of doorways stood. Everly followed, aware of a multitude of eyes watching her every step and whispered conversations speculating about her sudden arrival. "The boy's dormitories are through that door on the left, the door in the middle leads to a quiet study space for 5th years and up, and this is the way to the girl's dormitories." The pair passed through the doorway to the right and entered a smaller corridor. "The loo is the 2nd door down on the right. Sixth and Seventh year girls share the largest room. It's the last door on the left."

Everly reached out a hand to touch the brocade wall hangings and marveled at their beauty. Ms. Rosier held the door open to their bedroom and gestured for Everly to enter. Either side of the wood paneled room was lined with dark wooden four poster beds covered in evergreen satin quilts. Everly was aware of a number of other females entering the room behind them and criss crossing the room to their beds. Some of them stared outright, while others looked her up and down more discreetly. stopped in front of the last bed on the left and Everly noticed her trunk was already placed at the foot of the bed. "This will be your bed. I'll start the introductions. I am Ellis Rosier, 7th Year Prefect. Ladies, if you will..."

"Madeline Rookwood, 7th Year," the brunette leaning against the bed opposite hers said. Her dark brown eyes narrowed, "Do you have a first name Miss Wolcott?"

"Yes, it is Everly."

"Everly...with an E?" she asked, her gaze flickering to Ellis'. "How curious..." she remarked quietly.

Everly was aware of the sudden tension in the room, but didn't understand it. What the hell kind of pissing contest is this? Luckily, she was distracted by a shorter girl with bouncing blonde ringlets and dancing green eyes. "Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Caterina Dubois, 6th year as well. Do please call me Cat though. And that is Violetta Vance, Callidora Black, Ainsley Wilkes, Sarafiona Rowle, Penelope Davenport, and Emily Crouch - all 6th years. Each girl nodded as Cat pointed them out, their expressions shuttered, obviously withholding judgement until she could make a misstep. "Oi where is Bletchley and Warrington?"

"I saw them sneaking off to Ravenclaw earlier," Sarafiona offered as she continued to file her nails. "No doubt they are slagging it up with Davies and his crew."

"I wouldn't let their brothers hear you speak of them so," interrupted an extraordinarily tall, olive skinned young woman with waist length jet black hair.

"Ha, am I supposed to be scared of Miles Bletchley?" snorted Sarafiona.

"No, I don't even think his six year old sister Lotte is frightened of him. However, Cassius Warrington is another story," Ellis pointed out.

"Yes, I don't envy Arabella when he discovers her latest amorous rendezvous," Penelope shivered. "Remember what he did to Max last year when he caught them snogging after the Yule Ball?"

"My brother still has trouble seeing out of his right eye," sniffed a willowy blonde reclining on a bed nearest the entrance. "He made me swear a Wizard's Oath that I wouldn't tell Mother and Father what really put him in the hospital wing. They still think it was a Quidditch accident." Her large grey eyes flicked to Everly. "Anastasia Dodderidge, 7th Year. Are you a pureblood, Miss Wolcott?"

"Classy Stasia, way to cut right to the point," remarked Ellis quietly. Rounding on Everly, her hands on her curvy hips, she asked, "But since it is out there now, are you?" She gave Everly a particularly pointed look.

"Yes," she answered firmly. Undoing the clasp of her cloak, she pulled it off slowly and folded it, laying it gently upon her bed. Not wanting to invite any more open questions about her past, she set to work opening her trunk to unpack and hoped the other girls got the subtle hint.

"Why are you here now then? I mean it is already a two weeks into the term and you show up late on a Tuesday evening. Were you thrown out of your last school?"

Everly closed her eyes and counted to ten in Latin, attempting to calm her rising her temper. She hated being interrogated. Sitting back on her heels, she sighed and then leveled a steely gaze at the group of young women. "My parents were both purebloods, but they are dead now. I have been living with my Uncle and his family. However, his wife and I do not get on well, and my Uncle thought it best if I attend school. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to allow me to enroll late, and thus, I am here." She longed to add, "Now fucking leave me alone!", but it was best not to piss off potential allies on her first night. Patience, she chanted in her head. You put up with Miriam and her bullshit for sixteen years, you can endure some petty female games for an hour or two.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts then. I'm Claire Dolohov, the rude witch over there (she pointed to the olive skinned girl who stuck out her tongue) is Cassandra Zabini, and last, but not least, that is Elizabeth Perkins. I'm not sure where Zara, Camilla, or Rhiannon disappeared too, but you'll meet them eventually."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Everly bit out. "You'll have to excuse me, as I am quite fagged. My Uncle and I traveled far today. I am quite exhausted." Everly dug through her trunk, pulling out her comfiest pajamas and her toothbrush. She couldn't wait to crawl between the silken sheets and close the hangings around her.

"Of course, we'll just leave you to your unpacking then. Breakfast begins precisely at 7, the room alarm goes off at 5:45am and then every 15 minutes thereafter." Ellis explained, her vivid blue eyes boring into Everly's. "We've never met before, have we?" she whispered so that no one else could hear her.

Everly's head prickled and she felt the gentlest of probes. Slamming down her defenses, she dropped her night clothes and walked forward until she was nose to nose with Ellis. "No, we have not, and if you ever try that shit again, I'll make you wish we had never been introduced," she hissed.

"We shall see Ms Everly Wolcott. Time tells all secrets, and something tells me you have a doozy of one. I would watch your step. We can be the best of friends or the best of enemies. Now, sweet dreams," with a smirk Ellis strode off, Madeline and Cassandra following her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I just like to play.

Hmmm no comments yet? I know I have been horrible at updating all my other stories. I am home on medical leave and just got back into writing. Throw me a crumb, please?

Chapter 2

"So what are we supposed to do about Umbridge? I mean, the class is a bloody joke! Only using theory...you know _He_ wouldn't approve of that," Terrence Higgs added haughtily, flopping back in the soft leather armchair, his sandy blonde hair in its usual disarray.

"And since when do you have intimate knowledge of what _He_ would approve of?" Cassius Warrington questioned, his icy blue eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Oh come off your high horse, Warrington, we all know what Higgs is talking about. We're supposed to be preparing for War and instead we are reading some snot-nosed drivel out of a third rate primer." Aidan MacDougal gulped down the last of the amber liquid in his cut crystal glass and reached for the bottle of Ogden's Blue to pour himself another measure.

"Go easy on that shit MacDougal, we have early morning practice tomorrow," Alexander Montague ordered.

"I'm Scottish for Salazar's sake Montague. I have more whiskey than blood in my system on an ordinary day."

"Yes, I heard his dear old Mam used to fill his bottle with it when he was just a wee lad," sing-songed a female voice. Ellis Rosier swept into the Head Boy's Common Room and shook her head at the sight before her. Aidan, Tarquin Bole, and Will Derrick lounged in different states of undress on the black leather sofa, all swilling down Montague's private stock. The Head Boy himself sat in an armchair by the fireplace, his shirt sleeves rolled up, his Dark Mark shining in the firelight as he perused a sheaf of papers filled with notes on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team's latest practice. Captain of the Slytherin team, Alexander Montague took his role seriously and was determined to lead his team to winning the House Cup. Warrington, as his second in command, stood looking over his shoulder, occasionally pointing and remarking upon the notes. Terrence and her brother, Elias, sat at the large black table, a deck of cards spread out between them.

"Ah, if it isn't the sweetest rose of the House of Rosier," Aidan quipped. "Tell me Ellis, when will you put me out of this misery and agree to be mine?"

"Over my dead body," muttered Elias as he selected three cards from the draw pile.

"Oh Aidan I love you too much to marry you! It would be such a pity to see you buckle under my thumb and wither away," she said breezily as she sashayed across the room.

"Why are you here Ellis? I thought it was girl's night or some such shite." Montague growled.

"I made them do my nails first, so I could be gone before I had to listen to Callidora gripe about Cassius and Camilla whine about you not paying enough attention to her."

"She wants to talk about our future," Alexander snorted.

"Oi, this should be rich! What grande plans did you lay out for her mate?" Tarquin laughed, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The truth of course. While she would make a splendid mistress, I can't bring home a slag to tea with Mother."

Warrington chuckled and shook his head. "So, that's why she was crying at dinner!"

"I told her not to open her legs so freely," Ellis added. "However, I am not hear to chat about all of you and which bird you are playing bed swap with this week. Elias, a word in private please?"

Her brother raised his head, his identical cornflower blue eyes assessing hers. Satisfied with whatever he saw, he nodded and folded his cards. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I've learned never to keep my twin waiting."

"Awww, are you scared she will rub your face in mud again?" Higgs chortled.

"It was only once Terrence and no, I am afraid she would do much worse," Elias replied as he stood and grabbed his cloak from a nearby chair.

"Ellis, before you go, what happened in the dungeons tonight?" Montague put aside the papers and folded his hands in his lap.

She gaped at him. "Seriously, how do you fucking do that? It's been twenty minutes tops. I'm going to figure it out one day Montague." It never failed, Alexander Montague always seemed to know what was going on inside Hogwarts. It was uncanny. He had to have the ghosts reporting the goings on to him. He simply stared at her, his dark blue eyes boring into her own. "Fine, a new girl showed up. Sixth year Slytherin by the name of Everly Wolcott. Story is she's a pureblood, both parents are dead, and she's been living with her Uncle and Aunt. If her accent is anything to go by, she's from the States."

"And..."

Ellis sighed. "And, the Aunt and her don't get on. The Uncle decided to send her to Hogwarts and Dumbledore let her enroll late."

"Wolcott? I think I'm related to some Wolcott's. Muggle sympathizers though, so Grandmama blasted them off the family tapestry," Bole supplied.

"Who hasn't your Grandmama blasted off the family tapestry? That thing has more holes than a block of Swiss cheese."

"Very true Will, but lucky bastard that I am Granny loves me and since she hates pretty much everyone else in the family, I'm set to inherit the lot!"

"You always were a lucky sod, Tarquin," MacDougal muttered. Glancing up, he inquired, "So, is the newest Slytherin She-Devil hot?"

"If you like my looks then yes," Ellis answered enigmatically. Both Montague and her brother quirked their heads in curiosity.

_"Did you probe at all?" Elias' voice whispered in her head._

Ellis shrugged. _"She's been trained well. She slammed downed her defenses immediately." Ellis gave her brother a knowing look. "You know he's listening, right?"_

_"Montague's always listening. It's his speciality. Come on, we'll go down to my room and we can discuss the situation in depth."_ Elias gestured for her to precede him out of the room. He nodded at Montague and followed his sister out.

"What was that all about...more twin speak?" Terrence yawned.

"You know if you had managed to actually pay attention to your Occlumency lessons this summer, you would be able to eavesdrop as well."

"Psssht, lessons in summer, absolute rubbish if you ask me. Summers are meant for the South of France, the beach, women, and shagging!"

"In that exact order Ter?" Tarquin enquired cheekily.

"Well I don't suppose the beach is a deal breaker." Terrence tossed down the rest of his drink. "By the by, what was all that top secret communication about anyways?" Everyone's eyes swiveled to Alexander.

"If Ellis is to be believed it would seem a previously unknown member of the House of Rosier has arrived at Hogwarts."

hr

"So, what's got your knickers in a twist, dear sister?"

"Oh shove it Elias. This is serious. Wait until you see her, this Miss Everly Wolcott, as if that is her real surname. It's plain as the nose on my face, that she is one of us." Ellis puttered around her brother's room, rearranging knick knacks on his bureau. "From who's loins I can't figure out. I don't remember Father ever mentioning a Wolcott or any such connection. Do you?"

"It doesn't sound familiar, but I'll begin researching the family. You said they were American? And do stop fidgeting with my things, you know it annoys me so."

"Do forgive me Elias, you know I hate to vex you, darling brother," Ellis replied sarcastically. Elias rolled his eyes and indicated that she should pour herself a glass of wine. Grabbing up the bottle, she examined the vintage and sniffed the stopper. "Hmm, smells quite lovely. I do think I shall have a glass after all. Shall I pour you one as well?"

"Yes, do. Now, back to Ms. Wolcott."

"I said she spoke with an American accent, but I'm not sure that is her birthplace. She's quite prickly when it comes to questions, so I didn't get much information."

"That tends to happen when your hiding something. I'll have to write to Uncle Elliott about it. He didn't mention any new names appearing in the family lineage book when you saw him last?"

"No, and I think that would have been rather big news. Well, if she is of the direct line and has not appeared in the Rosier History, she must be untouched." The House of Rosier, like any good Pureblood Family, had a rich history and proud ancestors of the past had ensured through curses and other magical rituals that all future heirs could be identified by the tattoo of the Rosier Coat of Arms that appeared on their backs once they reached "woman or manhood", ie lost their virginity. Their name would also then appear in the family lineage book. It was rumored that their Great-Great-Great Grandfather Evergard had cast the spell upon his children, in order to prevent any bastards or muggle-born mistakes.

"So what do we do?" Elias asked, unknotting his tie and reclining back against the sofa. He took a long drink of wine as he cast his tie aside.

"Well, you could always..."

"Fuck off Ellis. I may not have many morals, but I do draw the line at incest."

"Well you better ask Montague then. He's the only discreet one of your mates. We'll need him to check and see if the Mark appears on her back after. And I don't want it all over school that a new Rosier has arrived at Hogwarts, until we know what she's hiding."

"As usual you seem to have all the answers sis," Elias smirked and raised his wine glass to her.

"Try and be somewhat serious Elias. This isn't you average everyday familial issue. You heard Bole, this Wolcott could be a sympathizer. With _Him_ returned, we don't need any trouble in the family."

"All right, calm down. I'll speak with Montague tomorrow. Think Ms. Wolcott will be receptive to his attentions?"

"Please Elias, she's been stuck at home with some beast of an Aunt watching her every move. One crook of Alexander's finger, and she'll be begging for it. Girls like that are so predictable."

"Yes, they do tend to be. Speaking of relations, what's this little rumor I've been hearing about you and Garrick from Ravenclaw?" Elias mentally counted to ten, waiting for the imminent explosion.

He wasn't disappointed. Ellis' face colored, twin scarlet spots blooming on her elegant cheek bones as her blue eyes turned stormy. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. I stay out of your business brother dear. I haven't written home about whatever it is you've been doing with Violetta." The threat was implicit.

"I would just remind you that as Head of the Family, Elliott has plans for you upon graduation. He would be quite put out if there was any stain on your name."

"I am quite aware of what is expected of me, Elias. As the prize cow, I get to be bartered for prestige and power." Ellis glared down at the wine goblet in her hand, her thoughts a swirling mess.

Reaching out, Elias rubbed his twin's knee affectionately. "Come now, no frowns. You're too pretty for that. It might not be all bad. I promised you I would do my best at pushing Uncle toward's someone that you might actually get on well with."

"There's only one person I want," she whispered.

Elias shook his head and sighed. "Well, unless the Dark Lord has plans to liberate Azkaban, you best be on the lookout for a different husband." Elias stretched and then downed the rest of his wine in one gulp. "Well, I'm for bed. I'll speak with Montague tomorrow and let you know what he says. You know he'll expect something in return..."

"Of course he will...he's a Slytherin for Salazar's sake. I would be horrified if he didn't," chuckled Ellis. "Well goodnight brother of mine. Sweet dreams." Blowing him a kiss, Ellis left her empty glass on the table and slipped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I just like to play.

Author's Note: So, the silence is deafening. Maybe this will cheer some readers up and make them hate me less...Tears is in the process of being re-edited and almost ready for re-posting. I was very dissatisfied with some of the chapters and have taken a lot of time to extend certain scenes and add in more description about the emotions in other scenes. I may even post with a new chapter too. Anyway, I wrote this for fun while I was taking a break between editing. Hope it is somewhat interesting. Cheers!

Chapter 3

"Ugh, thank Morgana that is over. Fucking inquisitive bitch! And how dare she try use Occlumency on me! Gah!" Everly muttered angrily to herself as she reached for a towel to dry her face. She glanced in the mirror, moving her head side to side. To say she had been shocked by the resemblance between Ellis and herself would be an understatement, but she was pretty sure she had masked her surprise well. Grabbing an elastic from her toiletry basket, she tied back her long blue-black locks. Selecting a bottle from her limited supply of cosmetics, she squeezed out a dollop of Cressida Philips Anti-Aging Eye Care Cream and delicately massaged it under her eyes, praying that one of these days the ever present purple shadows would disappear. For the past three months, she had been sleeping fitfully, intense dreams disturbing her once pleasant slumber, and she awoke every morning restless and irritable. Everly hoped it had just been the increasing stress of living with Miriam and now that she was on her own at Hogwarts, her nocturnal problems would cease to be. She sent up a silent prayer for a peaceful night's rest, especially if she was to endure more interrogation on the morrow when she was introduced to the rest of the student body.

Back in her new room, she nodded warily at the other girls' as they performed their nighttime abulations. Stowing her toiletries and discarding her slippers, she climbed into bed, loosening the hangings so that they closed behind her. Tucked away from prying eyes, she stretched out and reveled in the silkiness of the sheets. Casting a silencing spell (she didn't need anyone commenting if indeed she cried out in her sleep) she tucked her wand under her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Hurry up or we'll be the last one's in," the woman hissed menacingly. Everly struggled to keep up. It was bitterly cold out and her heavy cloak and snow-encrusted boots slowed her down. The sharp wind stung her cheeks and made her eyes water. _What was she doing here again? The bigger question though where was here? I've fallen into the same freaking dream again! _They entered a long dark corridor that led down out of the once bright garden area, now lifeless and covered in new fallen snow. A single wooden door up ahead opened with a slight squeak. Shadows moved in the torchlight and hushed voices drifted along the stone corridor. There was a sense of urgency and the taste of anticipation in the air was almost palatable.

"Where have you been? The others arrived nearly a half hour ago," growled a cloaked man, his face hidden behind a sinister black mask of death. Everly shuddered, she hated the facial disguises, they reminded her of a display of Ancient Roman Funeral Masks she had seen during a museum trip when she was seven. They had given her nightmares for weeks.

"I got hit," Everly's companion bit out. _Hold on, that voice...it sounds familiar. I've never noticed that before._

"Are you all right? Where were you hit?" his gruff voice morphed into concern.

She waved him off. "It's fine now. I caught a Sectumsempra in the thigh, but thanks to Everly's quick thinking, she was able to apparate us out and then fix me up." Everly smiled to herself. The woman's tone of voice oozed pride. Her complements were few and far between and this one was well deserved.

"Side-by-side apparation with an incapacitated companion...well done Everly! _He_ is sure to be impressed with your progress." the man clapped her on the back as he propelled her forward.

"Hush, you know I would do anything for either of you," she replied fervently.

"I know and we would do the same for you, sweet cousin of mine." _Cousin? He's never called me that before? What in Hades is going on?_

"Sweet," the other woman sorted, "more like Poison Ivy...pretty on the surface, dangerous to the touch." Everly's "cousin" chortled, nodding his head in agreement.

"And what of your mission, Cousin?" Everly inquired with a grin. She rubbed her gloved hands together, trying to generate some warmth. The castle was always so cold, just like the owner.

"Yes, were you successful?'

"It was touch and go at one point, but we got what we needed," he answered matter of factly. "Don't repeat that to Warrington or Lestrange. To hear them tell of it, the mission was a masterful coup pulled off perfectly."

"Lestrange...which one?" Everly collided with her companion who had come to a dead stop.

"Rodolphous."

"Oh." She began walking again, setting a hurried pace.

"Bloody hell, why don't you just ask? I'm not stupid Sister. I know who your thinking of." His words were whispered with displeasure.

Everly stepped back quickly as the woman in front of her whipped around. Ellis Rosier shook her short hair back, her blue eyes glowing darker with rage. _Holy shit, what is she doing here?_ "Tell me then Elias. Where is he? Where is Rabastan? Why haven't I seen him yet? He's been free for nearly a fortnight!" _Elias...Rabastan...what the fuck is this?!_

The man, apparently known as Elias, grabbed his sister's arm, wretching her violently into a secluded alcove to their left. "For Salazar's sake, be quiet Ellis! We may joke that the walls have ears in this place, but you know as well as I that someone is always listening! He will come for you when he is ready. For the love of Morgana, keep your temper in check and hide whatever thoughts of him you have. Yours is still a secret alliance. It has yet to be put to the Dark Lord. You know what he is like if he even has inkling that someone is trying to pull one over him! Do you want to end up dead or worse?"

_Whoa, stop the presses! Ellis and Rabastan Lestrange...that doesn't even make any modicum of sense. All the Lestranges are in Azkaban. Everyone and their Mother knows that. Not to mention that he has to be old enough to be her father! Did someone spike my toothpaste? This is too fucking weird!_

Ellis ripped her arm away. Her cheeks were stained red, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. She sucked in several breathes, attempting to pull herself together.

"That's better," her brother replied softly. Throwing a glance at Everly, he added, "You best wipe your thoughts as well. We'll discuss this later. Come, we need to get to the ballroom."

Everly reached her hand out tentatively. She had never seen Ellis so discomported. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, just fine," she gritted out, but Everly felt Ellis squeeze her hand. One by one they followed Elias down the corridor, up the stairs, and through a set of double doors into a vast room. Wizards and witches filled the room, anxious whispers flying through the air. Elias led them up one side of the room, stopping at a large group of cloaked individuals and shaking hands with several of them. Everly surprisingly recognized quite a few of the unmasked females as some of the 6th and 7th year Slytherins she had met this evening. The hairs on her neck prickled and she inadvertently shivered. Glancing over her shoulder, she scanned the crowd, stopping swiftly on a set of gleaming dark blue eyes. Everly gasped, feeling as if she was falling head first into the fathomless dark ocean that was this stranger's eyes. They seem to penetrate her, seeing straight to her soul. Her feet shuffled forward on their own account, but Ellis grabbed her arm halting her. Her cousin looked briefly past Everly and shook her head at blue-eyed figure, who's eyes narrowed in return.

"Not now Everly. You can satisfy your lust later," Ellis hissed, her nails digging painfully into Everly's arm. Everly shook her off angrily. She needed to get to him. It was as if a unbreakable strand tied their souls together and was pulling her towards him. She had never been more sure of anything in her life, but at this moment, she needed to be next to him. To feel the heat of his tall, strong body radiating next to hers, his arm wrapped around her waist, encompassing her within the safety of his presence. His eyes never wavered as she drew closer to him, his hand extended for hers. His eyes gleamed through the slits of the eyeholes of his mask with satisfaction, his strong arm pulling her close, tucking her into his side. Everly sighed, her heart pounding in her chest. Her fingers intertwined with his, the velvet fingertips of her gloved hand grazing across his calloused palm. She dragged in a breath, feeling hot and lightheaded and was pleasantly assaulted by his scent, a mix of sandlewood and spice. She felt a quickening in her abdomen, her nipples puckered, and she rubbed her thighs together, suddenly craving the friction.

"Smells like someone's in heat," chuckled the masked man on the other side of her mystery protector. "Better get her out of here before she starts humping your leg."

"Shut it Cass and if you ever speak of her that way again I will cut out your tongue, best mate or not," his gravely voice seethed menacingly.

"My sincerest apologies." He didn't look apologetic, Everly thought. In fact, this Cass fellow looked downright bored as he surveyed the ballroom with a slightly haughty air. He was fairly tall, with short dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He played idly with his mask, tossing it back and forth between his large hands.

"Cover for us. I'll be around to chat later. You can catch me up then." Turning, her mystery man propelled Everly towards the back of the room and out the double doors. Increasing his pace, he strode down the hallway, tugging her along behind him. Glancing back and forth, he pulled her into a secluded alcove and threw her up against the nearest wall, only being careful not to smack her head. Murmuring a silencing spell, he ripped off his mask and crashed his lips down upon hers. She saw a chiseled face topped with dark wavy hair before her breath was literally sucked out of her as his tongue penetrated her mouth and caressed her own. She returned his kiss fervently, their tongues dueling, and teeth nipping each other's lips. His hands tore at the buttons on her cloak as his mouth ravaged hers. Pulling the sodden material from her shoulders, his mouth wandered down, leaving open mouth kisses on her chin, her jaw, and then down her neck. Everly gasped as his hands palmed her breasts through her black cashmere jumper, his mouth suckling the soft skin of her throat. She was a swirl of sensation, zings of pleasure shooting straight from her nipples to the place between her legs, where a strange but pleasing warmth was building. Everly was barely aware of the moans coming out of her mouth as rough hands skimmed the silky flesh of her abdomen and glided up under her top. Tugging down the cups of her lace bra, his long fingers deftly pulling at her nipples, eliciting a shriek from Everly and she bucked her pelvis against his. He growled and ground against her, so she could feel his hard erection rubbing against her.

"Gods Everly...fuck you are so hot, baby! Fuck, I want you so bad. I need you now. Now Everly, right fucking now," he hissed in her ear, his body moving against hers.

Everly couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was feel and fuck, this felt amazing! "Yes," she whispered, not knowing exactly what she was agreeing to, but knowing with all her soul she wanted whatever he had to give.

His hands disappeared while his mouth reclaimed hers and she could hear him undoing his belt and the peel of his zipper. Reaching under her wool school skirt he palmed her pussy in her hand, wetness seeping through her silken panties. "Oh fuck baby, so wet already. I cannot wait to be inside of you!" He ripped her panties away, tossing them to the ground. Grasping her bottom he lifted her easily, pinning her against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me," he gritted out. Everly enfolded him with her legs, pulling him closer and then she cried out as he sheathed himself in her. She felt so right, so full. Her fingers tugged at his silky dark locks pulling his mouth back to hers as he began to move. He set a punishing pace, sliding in and out of her easily, slick with her wetness. She groaned as his fingers massaged the globes of her ass. "Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good, so hot, so tight, your sweet pussy squeezing my dick." Everly could only mewl in response, the receptors in her brain overwhelmed by waves of pleasure. She could feel something building inside her, burning in her core. "Fuck Everly, I'm not going to last long. Come on, baby, let it come. I need it. I need to feel you come." The pleasure kept mounting. She felt like she was on the brink of something amazing, something life-changing. "Come on Everly, come on baby, give it to me," he growled as his cock shuttled faster in and out of her.

The flame inside her burst and she was soaring. Stars flashed before her eyes and a scream was ripped from her throat. Everly's eyes snapped open, staring up at the evergreen hangings of her bed as her body shuddered, her climax slowly receding. Gasping for air, Everly sat up in bed, her nightclothes soaked in sweat. _What the fuck was that?_


End file.
